Sometimes you can't make it on your own
by Shaye Vespertine
Summary: Ron. Hermione. Harry. The disaster in DOM. The bond between the 3 breaks, and Hermione is worried. The question is...how does Ron, who is always in the shadows, feel? What is he going to do?


**Disclaimer:** The Lyrics are not mine, and have been borrowed from U2's 'How to Dismantle An Atomic Bomb' third track, as below titled, so don't sue.

**A/N: **this songfic just popped into my head out of the blue as a fiction, but I thought that it would make a better read if the script was based on lyrics. Then I heard this song from U2's new album, and I thought it perfect for my purpose, and here is the result. The sentences in _italics_ are the lyrics to the song and the sentences beween the brackets ( ) are the scenes that accompany the lyrics, so don't get confused.

This is in Ron's POV, following the events of OOTP – major Order of the Phoenix disclaimers! The trio are at Headquarters, but Harry keeps to himself most of the time, still in mourning for Sirius. Ron and Hermione watch him from the sidelines, unable to reach him; Ron tires of it and expresses his feelings through this. Enjoy.

* * *

**Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own**

Opening scene: 

Ron is sitting on a desk in one of the rooms at Grimmauld Place, staring off into the distance; he is alone.

He looks down at his hands which are holding a photo /the camera pulls in for a close-up of the picture shows a wizard photo, the trio happily waving/

Start music:

_Tough_ (the trio)

_You think you've got the stuff_ (close-up of Harry in the picture)

_You're telling me and anyone you're hard enough_ (lone shots of Harry sitting on a window-ledge in a dark room, looking out into a cloudy night)

_You don't have to put upa fight_ (the DOM, Death Eaters and the Trio firing curses at each other, whilst Ginny, Neville and Luna are not present)

_You don't have to always be right_ (the camera closes in to show the horror on Harry's face, then pulls back to reveal Sirius falling through the Veil)

_Let me take some of the punches for you tonight_ (Ron is holding onto a sagging Harry, supporting him)

_Listen to me now_ (Ron makes Harry look at him)

_I need to let you know_ (Ron's stare intensifies and he grips Harry's shoulders tightly)

_You don't have to go it alone_ (Hermione comes up behind them, takes Harry's hand, stares, then looks back – the camera closes in on a group of students huddled together, looking at the trio – the DA)

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_ (The camera shows Ron's reflection, when it suddenly changes into Harry's solemn face)

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone_ (the camera shows Ron and Hermione by themselves staring sadly at something we can't see)

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_ (close-up of Harry sleeping on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room; he wakes up and Hermione hands him a soft blanket – close-up on Hermione's sad face, then switch to Harry's small smile, which doesn't quite reach his dulled eyes)

_We fight, all the time, you and I_ (Harry and Ron after the champions are picked for the Triwizard Tournament in the dormitory – shots of OOTP when Harry arrives at Headquarters for the first time – shouting at Ron and Hermione)

_That's all right, we're the same soul_ (Harry and Ron after the first task – close-up of their sheepish faces as they shake hands – Ron's relieved face turns to Harry's even after he turned away – Harry's secret smile as he feels the effects of their renewed friendship – Snape insulting Hermione outside Potions' classroom, thenthe camera closes in on Harry and Ron as theyexplode and shout at him at the same time)

_I don't need, I don't need to hear you say_ (Ron smiles sadly – we're back at the opening scene where he is sitting by himself, staring at the photo)

_That if we weren't so alike, you'd like me a whole lot more_ (Harry and Ron on their first train journey to Hogwarts – close-up of the camera showing their faces staring at each other; we can clearly see awe, fear, curiosity and excitement amongst the emotions shown)

_Listen to me now_ (opening scene Ron walks off into the dark room, where he then goes to sit next to a silent Harry)

_I need to let you know_ (Harry turns a moment, then stares back out the window, always silent)

_You don't have to go it alone_ (Ron walks to him and kneels until they are face-to-face – close-up of the camera shows his determination – then starts to mouth something softly)

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_ (the camera shows Ron splashing water on his face, looks into the mirror, and as he sees Harry, whips around but there is no one there except himself – close-up of the camera as Ron's grim reflection stares back at him)

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone_ (the camera shows Hermione crying on Ron's shoulder, then pulls slightly closer to show Ron's grim face)

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_ (Harry is stumbling along a deserted path; Ronsupports him and they walk along together, as Hermione in front of them lights her wand, showing the way in the dark)

_I know that we don't talk_ (the camera shows Harry's sullen face as he sits silently – camera pans back to show Ron sitting on an armchair staring at Harry's back, clearly hurt by their distance)

_I'm sick of it all_ (Ron and Hermione arguing quietly – camera pans closer to show Ron's bitter face as Hermione throws an arm around his shoulders, silent and impotent in her comfort)

_Can-you-hear-me-when-I_

_Sing, you're the reason I sing_

_You're the reason why the opera is in me …_

_Where are we now? _(close-up of Ron's face, as his features show confusion, anger, fear and finally a bitter sadness)

_Just got to let you know _(Ron and Harry in Hogsmeade – camera pulls back to show burning buildings, screaming people and Death Eaters running, hexing students and villagers)

_A house still doesn't make a home_ (Ron suddenly whips around, camera shows in slow motion Harry being hit by a purple light; the same curse Hermione was hit with by Dolohov in OOTP – camera pulls out and closes-up on Ron's horror-stricken face, as he shouts and starts making his way to the fallenHarry, cursing and shoving people out of his way)

(Ron reaches Harry, pulls his head on his lap – a series of shots showing Ron desperately shaking an unconscious Harry, crying, rocking back and forth, then finally kissing Harry's forehead and hugging him tightly as he mouths in anguish, staring desperately at Harry's unresponsive features…)

_Don't leave me here alone…_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_ (teachers arrive at Hogsmeade with Aurors and Order members including Remus)

_And it's you that makes it hard to let go_ (camera pans back to show Snape trying to force Harry from Ron's grip; Snape yanks him away, but Ron regains hold of Harry's arm and clings to him, shouting hysterically)

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_ (Remus grabs Ron's shoulders to keep him back as Hermione reaches them, staring desperately at Snape's back – close-up on her face as she cries and hold her hands across her mouth, as if trying to keep a howl from escaping, then hugs a shocked Ron as they dazedly follow in Snape's wake)

_Sometimes you can't make it_

_The best you can do, is to fake it_

(camera showing Madame Pomfrey working feverishly on Harry, as Weasley seniors arrive and Ron, hugged by a crying Molly Weasley, stares avidly, never taking his eyes off Harry's pale, still form)

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

(Ron and Hermione sitting on their usual perches next to Harry's bed in silence, staring athis sleeping figure)

As the music slowly winds down, the camera shows Ron holding Harry's hand tightly, clearly hoping to see him wake, his face hopeful and wary.

Just as the last note drifts, Harry opens his eyes, focuses on Ron's delighted face, and smiles softly; they embrace and Hermione puts her head on Harry's chest, smiling and crying the same time.

The scene is foreshadowed by Harry's smiling face in the background – the camera pans back to reveal a smiling Ron and Hermione by his side, at his back; the wind ruffles Harry's fringe and reveals his scar as we

_**FADE OUT

* * *

**_

I hope you liked this fic, it's my first songfic so hopefully it will gain some good results.

Just to put light over some things, I wrote this fic as if watching a movie, therefore explaining why there were phrases such as close-up of…and camera pans back. I thought it would give a wider effect of looking at the scenes as if a spectator, although in Ron's POV.

Also, there is no slash in this fic, just the intense emotions that Ron goes through as he regards Harry as his best friend then slowly comes to think of him as more than any of his brothers and sister; this is still however not a romance relationship, even if Ron does in fact love Harry in a more-than-platonic way. That is the way I see their relationship in canon, and I am also against slash between these two.

I also recommend to anyone to read Jocelyn's Harry Potter and the Battle of Wills, which shows even more clearly than here, the relationship binding Harry, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ron, Harry and Hermione and finally Ron and Hermione and their respective families; this is also a Snape-mentors-Harry fic and Sirius comes back, so go on read it!

And don't forget to express your views on this fic, please, I really want to know if this was simply a disaster or a success.

Thank you all,

Lady Zee


End file.
